christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Thunderland
"Winter Thunderland" is the Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon original series , produced as part of the show's second season. It premiered on November 29, 2014, alongside the episode "Santa's Little Harpers" and the episode "The Thank You Mask". Synopsis It's the week before Christmas at the Thunderman family's house and everyone is excited about it - except Max. Early in the morning, Phoebe puts up decorations in the house. Nora is worried that she might not get a white Christmas this year because weather forecasts show no snow. Phoebe comes up with a Secret Santa plan where each member of the family picks a random name for someone to buy a gift for. But they all announce who they got. Billy gets himself. Max gets Nora and scares her that she's going down! Nora worries that Max will get her a terrible gift and wishes someone would switch her. On Christmas Eve, Max tells Dr. Colosso that he will give Nora the worst gift ever. He puts cottage cheese in a box for Nora's "white Christmas" gift. Colosso puts on a mistletoe on his head to trick Barb into kissing him. But when Barb discovers Colosso's plan, she uses hits him with an Electriss energy bolt in the mouth. Hank brings home a huge block of ice to give Nora's wish for a Thundermans' white Christmas tradition. Hank flies through the ceiling to put the ice block up in the clouds. Nora is disappointed but grateful to her dad for trying. Down in Max's Lair, Max finds that Phoebe has put up Christmas decorations. He takes them down and asks her to stay out of his lair. But Phoebe sweetly wishes Max a Merry Christmas Eve as they go to sleep. To drown the Christmas spirit, Max puts on "soothing" sounds of crashing traffic and jumps into bed. Max is woken up by "Phoebe" in a weird valley-girl accent and outfit. Max screams out for his parents, saying that Phoebe has finally snapped. But the girl tells her that she is not "Phoeba!" She's the Spirit of Christmas Past. Valley-girl Phoebe sits on Max's bed and tells him that she's come to show him that all of his plans to ruin Christmas in the past have failed. Max makes fun of her un-cool outfit. The Spirit zaps Max back into the past. Max and the spirit stand and watch the events. Max recognizes that is their former home in Metroburg. It is the first Christmas for baby Max and baby Phoebe. They were just about to learn how to speak. Barb says Merry Christmas to Max but Max barfs on her, saying "Barf!" as his first word. Barb mistakes this for "Barb" and therefore celebrates that Max's first word was her name. Best Christmas ever! So, baby Max's evil barf to ruin Christmas fails. Max refuses to admit that he didn't ruin Christmas. So, The Spirit of Christmas Past takes him to their last Christmas in Metroburg. During that Christmas, Max gives everyone lumps of coal. Everyone is disappointed but then Hank puts together everyone's coal and presses them with his Thunder super-strength until he turns the coal into diamond. Hank tells them that selling the diamond would make enough money for them to finally retire and move to a suburban area like Hiddenville. After the Spirit of Christmas Past convinces Max that all his bad gifts turned into good gifts, Max concludes that the best solution is to not give Nora a gift at all. He slaps himself until he wakes up from the dream. He tells Colosso that he dreamed about giving Nora a bad gift. So, now he won't give her any gift at all. Max goes removes the cottage cheese from Nora's box. He puts on "soothing" sounds of explosions and goes back to bed. Max is woken up again by another "Phoebe." This time - she is the Spirit of Christmas Present. She zaps Max to the morning of that Christmas day where Nora opens her gift from Max only to find that it's empty. Nora cries and runs out saying Christmas is ruined because first there's no snow and then she gets no gift. Max seems concerned and when he wakes up he tells Colosso about it. Max wonders why someone would ruin a little girl's Christmas... when he can ruin everyone's Christmas? Max runs into the kitchen and steals all of their presents, puts them in a bag and throws them into his lair. He then goes to back to sleep. Next, Max is woken up by the Spirit of Christmas Future, also in the form of Phoebe. The Spirit tells Max that by taking away all of their gifts, he ruined Christmas for everyone and the Thundermans family was never the same. The Spirit takes Max to the living room where he notices that Nora is missing from the Thundermans portrait. Except, in this future, they're all dressed in evil villains suits. Max is proud. Barb and Hank are now villains and have just come back from stealing. Max loves this future and tries to get the future "Phoebe" to do a future-bump but she tells him that the Thunder Twins' "Thunder Bump" is no longer a thing. They mind text. Then it is time to see what became of Max's sister, Phoebe. She takes Max to Hiddenville High where Max is impressed to have turned the school evil. But the Spirit reveals that it was Phoebe who turned it around, renaming it the "Phoebe Thunderman Academy of Fear." Phoebe turned so evil that she rules the school with an iron fist. She has students and teachers as her prisoners serving her in whatever she wants. Max is impressed that Phoebe embraced the dark side. The Spirit of Christmas Future then takes Max to the lair. He wonders why there is a picture of Billy on the wall. "Phoebe" tells her the lair belongs to Billy now because it goes to the most evil person in the family. Evil Billy has kidnapped Santa's elves and is using them to blackmail Santa into meeting his demands. In this future, Billy has turned Max into a bunny and kept him in the cage the way Max used to keep Colosso. Bunny!Max begs Billy to feed him but he tells him to shut up. Max starts to worry now. Future Phoebe reveals that Billy only had turned Max into a bunny so that he could have someone around because he was lonely. Max wonders wonders why Billy is lonely. Finally, the Spirit takes Max to Nora. In this future, Nora moved back to the old Thundermans house in Metroburg where she lives alone in a freezing house. She tries to light the fire with her heat vision but it fails. She lives with a bunch of dolls for each of the Thundermans. On each doll, she has placed a picture of one of her family members to help remember them. She collects dumpster mints to eat with the dolls. She is sad and broken. She refused to turn evil when the rest of the family did. She goes to the Max doll and gives him a special gift - a bow. She says that's the last bow she has from Max to remember him by. She forgives him for ruining Christmas. Max gets emotional. Evil Billy then super-speeds into the house and grabs the bow away from Nora. Nora starts crying. Max wonders why Billy would do that to Nora. But the Spirit tells Max that he's the reason it all happened. Max wants to change that but the Spirit tells him it's too let and zaps out. Max says he can't let that happen to Nora. He starts struggling to wake up. When Max finally wakes up, Dr. Colosso says that he will have to rethink this whole roommate situation because Max is being too loud in his dreams. Then Max kisses Colosso telling him that he becomes like him in the future. Since it's still Christmas Eve, he says there is still time to make things right. He goes to the living room and puts back decorations and gets everyone gifts. On the Christmas day, Max is the first one up, full of Christmas spirit. Phoebe and everyone else thinks he's up to something. Instead they have the best Christmas ever. He gives Nora a gift that says "Look outside!" Everyone looks outside and it's snowing. Max tells them that he had built the machine to freeze world's water supply but he decided to use it to make snow for his little sister. Nora hugs him and thanks. As the Thundermans go outside into the snow, the Thunder Twins remain behind. Phoebe thanks Max for what he did for Nora. Phoebe wonders what finally changed Max's mind. "As if you don't know... Pheeba!" Max replies in valley-girl accent, referencing the Spirit of Christmas Past. Phoebe has no clue what Max is talking about. Cast External links * * Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:2014 releases Category:A Christmas Carol